imperial_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper (Family)
"Truth Be Told" Mamushi family motto Mamushi Dee Komaki was one of the closest advisor of the Mikado, the woman in charge of the intelligence of his armies. While some of the advisors dealt with leading the troops in the field, protecting the gains already made or negotiating treaties with old enemies and new friends, Komaki built networks of spies, assassins and informers throughout Nittan, Tarizoku and Ganizoku lands and especially in the territory of the Yunjin High King. Her dedication to her work led to the creation of the Secret Police and forged the basis of the Magistrature. Over the years, the Mamushi grew but remained one of the least influential Sons of Heaven family, at least on paper. Keeping to themselves and dedicating themselves to the Mikado and the Imperial Magistrature, they were later rewarded with a lordship in the newly settled Midlands, where they still maintained their ethics and dedication while growing a powerbase. The Mamushi family The Mamushi is a fairly large family, with branches in almost all of the Imperial provinces, but unlike some of the other major families, those branches are not totally dedicated to the "main branch". A member of the Viper living in the Nittan will more than likely be serving under a Tiger lord, helping him with his work. In the end, except for isolationist families like the Raven or people that naturally distrust the Viper, like the Itachizame, it is quite possible to that every family in the Empire has at least one Viper in its network of allies. But in the end, you need to know is that while they might not report to the main branch of the family, all of the Vipers serve the Mikado first and foremost. Young Mamushi family members are not pushed towards any role, but many of them end up joining the Magistrature, the Commissariat or the Bureaucracy of their own free will. An abnormally high number of Vipers serve in the Secret Police, as well, more than any other family in the Empire. The Midland Vipers are more likely to join local dojos and enter regular military service, but many still join the Imperial service for a few years before returning to their lands. Tarigani culture has permeated the Viper family, and teaching things like the Bushido and how to properly write poetry is often seen as important to this family, and this cultural background follows them wherever this branch of the family might live. Category:Great Families Category:Midlands Lordship and territory The main territory under Viper control is a large swat of land on the east coast of the Midland Sea, along with quite a few satellite cities and villages in the forest itself. The whole region is quite populous and massive, compared to many other great family holding, but a lot of its territory is split by large areas of untamed forest with simple roads crossing them, with the mass of the population living in the relative safety of the fortified cities of the Midland. The main economic activity of the locals is logging, fresh water fishing, hunting and shipping, but from the 18th century onward, with the introduction of water-powered lumbermills, the transformation of wood is a growing industry in the region, mainly to power the development of cities in the far reaches of the Empire. Military presence is a necessity for the Viper in the Midland, as the forest is dangerous not only because of wild animals and the frequent bandit raids, but also due to the mischevious spirits and demons which live deep in its heart. Prefering light infantry over any other form of military force, the Viper has a large corp of scouts and infiltrators which they use quite efficiently when war comes to their door, also relying a lot on regional Ashigaru levies to setup ambushes in the dark of the forest. The Viper also possesses an impressive naval force, but it is mainly composed of river ships and ships made to travel on the Midland Sea, which is not comparable to any coastal armies, like the Hayabusa or Itachizame. To live under the Mamushi is to learn to know your place in the Empire. The role of everyone in the nation is well established and the Viper makes everyone remember it. Even the growing power of the merchant caste and the Ninkyo know better than to oppose the righteous Mamushi when they are out to punish those who do not remember their place in the grand scheme of things. Taxes are to be paid on time, service need to be rendered onto those who require them and there is no such thing as "a good reason" to ignore the law. On the other hand, the Viper greatly appreciate art and the other "higher things", so it is possible for someone to get elevated from their station if they are quite good at their own form of art. Constant contact with the forest spirits has drive the Viper to put the Way of the Stars as their secondary religious belief, with the various local spirits being worshipped as needed and offering being given to the proper gods in a timely manner to prevent their wrath to affect the careful Vipers. Vassal families Officially, the Mamushi have very few vassals, with only the Habu family truly having sworn their name and legacy to the Viper, but over the years, with treaties, marriages and infiltration, the Viper has more or less taken over all the other major families in the Midland, and if an actual major war was declared against them, they could easily rally a fighting force comparable to most Eastern lords. Official vassal *The Habu Unofficial vassal *The Tall Pines *The Short Pines *The Water Lillies *The Sangane Rivals and enemies The Viper has never really played "in the big leagues" officially, but their constant presence in the Imperial Magistrature and Secret Police has made them hated by just about anyone with some form of criminal activity. The Ninkyo in general, from the Yunjin to the Nittan, has been foiled by the Mamushi quite a few time and do not keep them close to their heart. The Peregrine also sees the Mamushi as a rival to their political ambition, and the growing power of the Itachizame makes them see the Viper as a potential rival as well. Important members of the family #Early 21st century Category:Great Families Category:Midlands